In a prior art pulley for a V belt having plural valley portions around which plural V belts are to be wound, the plural valley portions for winding V belts are formed by a cutting operation. However, such a cutting operation produces a large amount of waste material. This waste material results in a material loss and causes an economical problem. Furthermore, cut chips scatter, and thereby impair the environment of a factory.